


Wake-up Call

by cherryvanilla



Category: The Faculty RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hilfiger shoot. Written 2002/2003, abouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-up Call

Robert calls that morning and springs the Hilfiger shoot on them. Josh is stretching and groaning when he glances at the clock. Before he can say a word, a hand is over his mouth.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

A pause.

"Uh, no wait, how bout I tell him? He's just down the hall."

Another pause.

"K. Bye, Robert."

Josh's eyes go wide at that. Elijah hangs up the phone and turns to him, hand dropping from his mouth.

"That was close," Josh says, but he feels idiotic and Elijah is looking at him like this is his fault.

"No shit. We have a Tommy Hilfiger ad in like an hour."

Josh wants to groan and complain but he's getting flashbacks to the first few days after this started, when Elijah was terrified of rumors and secrets and being found out.

"I'm taking a shower."

It would be so easy to let Elijah escape into his cocoon of steam and water, but Josh isn't that weak. And suddenly Zeke embodies him, allowing him the extra courage he needs. He grabs Elijah's hand, pulls him back down on the bed, covering his body before he can protest.

"Good morning," he breathes against Elijah's lips, flicking his tongue across them.

"Josh, don't."

"Grow up, Lij. You can't be a 'Casey' all your life."

Something flashes in Elijah's eyes and he surges up, kisses Josh back hungerly. They don't speak again, allow their bodies to do the talking, their mouths to trace the unspoken words against flesh. They get ready in five minutes and need more makeup than usual for the shoot.

Josh is pretty sure things have changed, Elijah seems calmer, looser. When they finish the group shoot, with Elijah next to Josh, facing away from him, forming the shape of a camera with his hands, Elijah turns to him. Gives him a blinding smile that he almost can't stare at too long.

Josh has to duck his head, blames any redness in his cheeks on the rouge. When he passes by, Elijah stops him, leaning in close to whisper in his ear.

"Come by tonight."

Josh smiles and nods. Walking off to the next shoot, he thinks he owes Zeke a thank you.


End file.
